Here Comes Goodbye
by CryChick12345
Summary: When Annabeth Chase moved away two years ago her boyfriend Percy Jackson thought his life was over. He wished things had never changed. Until he meets the new boy down the block. Percy didn't know what he was getting into when he welcomes Nico di Angelo to the neighborhood. He didn't know how much that one moment would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there people! Well, yeah. I'm starting a new Percy and Nico fan fiction. My favorite pairing! Not sure how long this fan fiction will be, but I'd say about twenty chapter's maybe. Oh well! :D I have a feeling this is going to turn out like all my other fan fictions where I get about ten chapters done then all of the sudden give up on it for a month or so and then come back ready to write more chapters. Yeah, I'll try not to do that. **

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye  
Chapter 1**

_"Here comes goodbye. Here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night. The first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain. Here comes me whishing things had never changed and that you were right here in my arms tonight. Here comes goodbye." – Rascal Flatts, Here Comes Goodbye_

* * *

Imagine, your laying there on your couch after a long year of school, lounging around as summer drags on. Your skin is sun burnt from spending so much time in the pool, your hair is soaked from a resent dive you took (what person bothers to dry their hair after swimming anyways?), and you feeling quite sluggish considering you just downed a total of three ice cream bars. Your mind keeps wavering back to the thought that in just a mere two months you'll official be in high school. No longer will you be the annoying kid who is just there to bug everybody. No, you will be in high school, a step above everyone else.

Stretching out on the couch, allowing your body to sink into the fluffy cushions, you grab the remote to the TV. Clicking the power button an image flickers onto the blank screen. Something catches your eye. There before you a scene plays out: a boy and a girl, holding hands, crying. You watch for a minute. The boy looks quite a bit like you. He has the same devious glint to his eyes that you do. Suddenly you ask yourself, _I wonder if he likes to go swimming, too. I wonder what his favorite ice cream bar is. _

Silently you shake your head, watching as the girl weeps on about having to leave the boy. Without thinking you reach over and grab the TV remote once more, quickly flipping the channel. The whole thing seems so impractical. No one reacts like that over some girl. No one would sob over being left behind by some old girlfriend. Leaning back onto the couch, closing your eyes, you think, _what a stupid show!_

Well, maybe you should think again.

* * *

It was seventy-five degrees that summer evening, the sky bathed in an array of multicolored radiance as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the only source of light being doused with every passing second. The young girl struggled her way into her favorite shirt- a tank top, gold and white, her school's logo "The Olympians" scrawled across the front; a farewell gesture to her school and everyone there that she cared about. Without a moment to spare she bunched her blond hair up in a messy ponytail then quickly bounded out of her room and down the stairs.

She couldn't waste any time tonight. She barely had a second to spare as it was. Tonight was a special occasion for her family, although the reasoning behind it was everything but cheery. It was a going away party.

Annabeth had never been one to complain, especially when the situation was taking a turn for the greater good, but this was unacceptable. She had made this place her home- it was a part of her. Now she was exiling herself to a foreign land- an action that she took with a generous amount of revulsion. When Frederick Chase got a new job offer to teach American history at an extravagant university (being paid a lot more than his upstanding job as a high school history teacher) everyone was ecstatic; her step-mother, her two step-brothers Matthew and Bobby, even herself. In all truthfulness she couldn't have cared less about some senseless promotion- she only put some enthusiasm in her step to please her father. Although the moment she discovered this job offer would relocate her family half way around the country she was livid.

Stumbling through the kitchen Annabeth forced open the glass sliding door and stepped out onto the patio. The first thing she was meet with was the sight of her father smoking a cigar along with another man who, despite the fact that Annabeth had only meet him a few times, seemed to be a pretty good guy. Paul Blofis looked over at her, giving the girl a light smile before turning back to Mr. Chase. She would never understand what those two had in common, other than the fact that they both taught at the local high school.

Scanning the yard Annabeth spotted her step-mother, who glanced over at her in distant, sitting awkwardly across from Sally Jackson. She already knew that that conversation was heading towards disaster. Neither Mrs. Jackson nor Annabeth's step-mother were rude to each other - they just didn't see eye to eye. On the other side of the yard, talking amongst themselves, sat Annabeth's step-brothers; Bobby and Matthew.

The two glanced up at Annabeth as she stalked towards them. Both the twins looked at each other curiously, wondering what the girl wanted. Annabeth stopped before them, glancing down at the boys who gazed back at her inquisitively.

"Have you seen Percy anywhere?" She asks quickly, her intense gray eyes darting back and forth distractedly as though she was thinking of a million things at once. Matthew shrugged his shoulders while Bobby shook his head. Annabeth let a sigh pass through her lips.

Percy's family had known the Chase family for years, ever since Annabeth and Percy started dating in the middle of sixth grade. Although they were quite different from each other both families got along pretty well, despite the little spat they had every now and again. When Percy's family found out that the Chases were moving away Sally insisted that they would have to get together at some point before they left. It seemed like a great idea so Mr. Chase invited Sally, Paul, and Percy over for dinner the night before the moving van was going to arrive. In the morning they would shovel all there belongs into the trailer and head out to their new home. The whole situation was completely unfair. Annabeth was losing everything; her friends, her home, and the boy she loved.

"Annabeth, I think Percy went into the house to look for you before you came down. Maybe he's in the living room or somewhere." Sally piped from across the yard, a broad smile spreading across her face.

Annabeth nodded quickly, flashing the woman a grateful smile, before stalking back into the house. The first room she checked, considering Sally's input, was the living room. Although she did find a couch cushion sitting on the floor Annabeth didn't find her boyfriend. Moving on to the next room she had better luck. Moving quietly into the dining room she found Percy slumped against the table, head in hands, a look of distress on his face. His fist were gently clutching the white table cloth, bunching the fabric between strained knuckles.

"Hi." She murmured quietly as she stepped towards him. The boy jerked upwards with a start. His gaze shifted throughout the room, landing on Annabeth. He stared at her for a moment before swallowing deeply.

"Hey.." Percy muttered back followed by something that was unheeded. Sliding down next to him at the table Annabeth stared at the boy in front of her. His black hair was tussled, falling about his face in an unruly matter. Those beautiful sea green eyes looked dull, a hint of pain imitated. Gradually Annabeth leaned forward, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. Percy's gaze flickered up to her for a moment before directing back towards the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked, soft words whispered between slightly parted lips.

"You know what's wrong." Percy moaned in misery. Despite the fact that he sounded weak at the moment Percy made no attempt to keep his voice down. "Somehow I always get through things like this because I have you, but what am I going to do without you when you're gone."

"You'll find a way. You always do, Jackson." Annabeth whispered lightly to him as she leaned forward, gently laying her head on his shoulder.

"But it's so hard to when the person who's leaving is someone you... I think I love you Annabeth." Percy lifted his eyes to her slowly.

"I love you too, Percy." She said, shaking her head. Moving her hand to her face Annabeth quickly wiped her eyes, only to realize that she was crying. She smiled to herself, wondering how she could be so oblivious to not even notice that she was crying.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I'll be back soon as long as you promise to wait for me." Annabeth said quietly.

Percy nodded to her quickly, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, desperately forcing the tears out of his voice. "I promise." He whispered back. Inside his head he couldn't help but add the words;_ forever and always. _

* * *

**-2 Years Later-**

Sally watched as her son shuffled into the kitchen, yawning loudly as he stumbled through the doorway. She had to admit it- he wasn't her little boy anymore. Percy, over the past few years, had grown quite muscular and lean, which he credited to his time in the pool. At the beginning of his first year of high school Percy had taken quite a liking to swimming. He was a natural, gliding through the crystal blue water as though he was born for it. No one could deny he had a gift. He was fast and maneuvered easily (better than he did on land) when he was in water and that was enough for the coach to allow him to be on the swim team. Now, to his great pleasure, he was swim captain.

His hair had grown longer, falling slight past his ears. Percy would have had it cut shorter, but with all his time taken up by swim practice or studying he just never bothered to do anything about it. Besides, did it really matter how long his hair was? As long as he didn't start sprouting a full beard he was fine.

Clambering forth he clutched the dining table, pulling out a seat, and sliding down. Laying his head against the thin table cloth that spread out across the wooden table Percy sighed. He definitely wasn't a morning person. Or maybe he was! Sitting up quickly Percy couldn't help but perk up as his mother sits the plate down before him.

_Ummm, Pancakes!_ He thought happily as he began to dig into breakfast. Normal his mother was too busy getting ready for work to cook anything besides something in the microwave and Percy didn't trust himself enough use the stove, so it had been quite a while since he ate his favorite breakfast meal.

For a moment Percy stopped eating, allowing his hand to hang suspended in the air, a glob of fluffy pancakes sliding off the end of his fork. Sally eyed him cautiously.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Percy asked finally, gazing at his mother. "You never cook stuff like this for breakfast. Plus you would have normally left for work a couple of minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Sally paused a moment. "Do you ever think of Annabeth?" She asked her son solemnly.

"All the time." Percy muttered back. Even though Annabeth had been gone for two years Percy still missed her. Even after she had been gone two years he still loved her. He still kept his promise to her.

"You know the old house she lived in down the street." His mother said the words more like a statement than a question. Percy cringed at the word old, but nodded anyways. It wasn't like Annabeth was dead and gone. Besides the Chase family hadn't been gone too long.

"Well, someone bought that house." Sally said softly before gazing down at her son. Percy, who was already taking another bite of pancakes, once again left his hand suspended in the air. He gazed longingly at the table, mind rushing through all the memories him and Annabeth had had in that house.

He shook his head slowly. "And?" He asked waiting for his mother to continue.

"They have a son who is about your age. I thought you might want to know. Maybe you could go down and welcome them to the neighborhood. They're moving into day." Sally said thoughtfully.

"I might. Who are they anyways?" Percy asked skeptically. He had a bad feeling about going back to Annabeth's house. The last time he had been there he ended up crying at the dining room table and promising the girl he would always love her. He had been waiting for her for so long. He just hoped she would keep her end of the deal.

Sally looked down at the floor, face deep in thought as though she was trying to remember something important. "Hade and Maria di Angelo, I think. They have two kids; the girl is Bianca and the boy, if I am not mistaken, is named Nico."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. What did you all think? Should I continue or not? Please leave a comment and tell me if you liked it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad that you all liked this fan fiction pretty well so far. I have a lot planned for it and I hope you all will continue reading. I hate to do this, but I am already thinking about new ideas for more fan fictions and I feeling like I am going to kind of become overwhelmed and forget about this one or something. : ( Although me and my friend did come up with some pretty good fan fiction ideas. At one point we got talking about if Percy was a detective and Nico was the murderer that Percy was trying to catch! I think that would be pretty interesting. I can come up with a name for It already, "In Love with a Killer". :D How's that for a bad romance?! **

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye  
****Chapter 2**

_"Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial." -Katy Perry, E.T._

* * *

Percy listened to that name as though it was spoken in some foreign language. Nico; it had a unique sound to it that Percy couldn't help but like. So his mother wanted him to make friends with the boy? Make him feel at home in his new neighborhood? It didn't seem like a hard task, but it was defiantly one that Percy didn't want to do.

With a light sigh the boy glanced up at him mother, rolling his eyes slightly. "I guess I could stop by and say hello." Percy grumbled.

Sally smiled down at her son, glad that he was trying his best to be kind. Although she could hear the sense of negativity in his voice. It was quite obvious to her that he didn't want to get stuck with the task of bearing a quick hello to their new neighbors.

"Well, you better get going soon. I doubt they would appreciate a visit when they are in the middle of something important." Sally said matter-of- factually. Percy looked up at her once more before finally giving in. Standing up from his chair Percy abandoned his breakfast and clambered up the stairs, pushing his mother aside in the process. Sally shook her head as she watched her son stumble mindlessly up the stairs like a zombie. _What am I going to do with him_? She though as she collected the dishes from the kitchen table.

Once upstairs Percy quickly shuffled through his dresser, picking up the first thing he saw and sniffing it to make sure it was clean. The first two shirts he checked were once again chucked back into the wooden drawer- Percy already deeming them unclean or at least no proper to wear while meeting his new neighbors. The third shirt wasn't that bad so Percy shoved it over his head, struggling to pull the blue fabric down. Next Percy grabbed a pair of jeans from the bottom drawer (he didn't bother to see if they were clean or not this time). Combing his fingers through his hair Percy once again headed down stairs.

He found his sneakers lying beside the living room couch, one laying half way under the couch, the other one in the center of the floor. He quickly forced his feet into his shoes, tying them in double knots, and then clambered to the front door. He wearily waved goodbye to his mother as he slinked out the front door and into the yard.

* * *

Percy took his time walking to Annabeth's house. It was just down the street (four houses away from his own to be exact) but Percy burned a whole twenty minutes walking there at a snail's pace. He also spent about five entire minutes staring at a dog that was torn on whether or not it should pee on a tree. He just had a bad feeling that if he went back to that house his life would once again be changed like it was when Annabeth left. That place was forever cursed and he wouldn't dare set foot in it again. Maybe if he came in with a jug of holy water he could rid the place of all the demons it held for him.

Despite his slow movements and peeing dogs Percy arrived at the house a lot sooner than he wanted two. The house was no different from the last time he was there. Same white paint, same wooden porch, same gate, same sidewalk, same place. Although nothing had changed since the last two years when he actually got close to the house the entire atmosphere felt different for him; like there was something lingering there, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Percy slowly unlatched the gate and started up the concrete side walk. Just like his mother had said there was a moving van parked on the curb and a black car parked in the driveway beside the garage. With a heavy heart Percy headed towards the porch steps and towards the door. He stopped when there was a sudden cry from the garage. Glancing over to the open garage door Percy watched as a boy came stumbling down the yard, a large box in hand. The cardboard box wasn't that big, but the boy could barely wrap his arms around it. He struggled to keep it in his arms, every once in a while stopping to balance it on his knee so he could get a better grip. Percy could only find one way to describe the boy so far; weak.

It only took Percy a moment to realize the boy was going to drop the box and when he did Percy felt bad about not helping him sooner. The second the box started slipping from his hands Percy surged forward to help the boy. His fingers barely clipped the edge before the cardboard carrier hit the ground, the contents spilling out before the two. Instead of bending down to gather the items he had dropped the boy stared at Percy as though he was looking at a ghost. The boy's dark eyes had a strange glint of a madman in them. His black hair looked as though he had just got out of bed (messy and shaggy). The boy had a skeletal frame, skinny as a rail but fairly tall. Percy stared back at him as though he was, in a way, challenging him, like they were locked in a strange staring contest. Finally the boy spoke up.

"Who are you?" He questioned, his voice having a slight chilling edge.

Percy wanted to yell at the boy for being so rude or at least be rude back, but quickly he stopped himself, realizing it was his fault for being on the boy's property. _Yeah, their property_, Percy thought ruefully.

Clearing his throat Percy said, "I live down the street from you. My name is Percy Jackson. I just thought I would stop by and be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Sorry, you're too late." The boy said quickly. Percy was slightly taken aback by his words. Noticing the slightly shocked look on Percy's face the other boy smiled.

"I'm just joking." He beamed at Percy. "The people across the street were first. Oh, but don't feel bad. I mean you can still welcome us if you want. By the way, my name is Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you Percy." Percy looked at the boy cautiously, as though he was some kind of poisonous animal. The way he acted was quite odd; one minute he was rude, the next minute he was joking around and acting friendly.

Percy quickly bent over to help as the boy dropped to his knees gathering the contents of the box from the ground. Percy was slightly taken aback as he began shoveling the items back in the box. Most of them he recognized. The little teddy bear, the Yankee's cap ,the gold Olympians t-shirt; it was all stuff that Percy had seen in Annabeth's room before she left. Could she have left the box behind on accident when they moved? Percy gently picked up the small picture frame from the ground. At that moment his heart stopped beating. It was a picture of him and Annabeth at the library (one of Annabeth's favorite places to go). Quickly Percy shoved it back in the box before the urge to run with the picture overcame him.

Nico, once everything was replaced inside, sealed the box up and clambered back to his feet. He looked at Percy curiously before speaking once more.

"So, is that all you came here for?" He asked.

"Huh?" Percy didn't realize how stupid that sounded until he called it out loud. Looking up at the younger he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"I mean did you just come here to say hi or watch our new lawn grow?" Nico snickered quietly. Percy smiled at him, giving a soft laugh as well.

Nico looked up at Percy sweetly before sitting down on the box beside him. Although he was completely unaware of what significance the box had to Percy he did notice the change in the boy's mood. Percy looked down at him crossly; lips pursed, eye glaring daggers, arms tucked over his chest. Nico mustered up a smile, trying to rid the boy of his anger that had suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked with a slight, breathy laugh. He was slightly afraid of the boy's response. Even though Nico had only meet Percy moments ago he already liked him and was kind of relieved to have a (kind of) friend amongst all these strangers. He hoped he hadn't done anything to make him mad or offend him. Nico had to admit, he wasn't very good at making friends and he didn't want to lose one this quickly.

Percy let out a huff of breath, knowing that he was truly in the wrong here. Nico had no idea that anything in that box had belonged to Annabeth- let alone the fact that Percy had saw a distinct picture of him and Annabeth together when the box spilled moments earlier. "Nothing's wrong Nico. It's just that this use to be my girlfriend's house before she moved away and…"

Percy trailed off as he stared down at Nico. The boy looked up at him so innocently; almost as though he was a child listening to an adult tell a bedtime story. His dark eyes were wide, focused on Percy. Propping his elbow on his knee, Nico leaned his pale cheek against his hand, head crooked to the right as he waited for Percy to continue.

"Well, you're kind of sitting on a bunch of her stuff and..," This time Percy didn't have to stop. Instead Nico interrupted him with a loud cry.

"What?" The younger boy called as he jumped up from his place on the box. Nico whirled around, staring at the dent he had made in the center of the box. Quickly, with face flush, Nico bent down onto his knees, trying his best to smooth out the dent in the cardboard. After ultimate failure at his task Nico stood back up to face Percy, expecting the boy to be angry with him. The face he was met with was anything but anger.

Percy stared at Nico like he was some kind of foreign creature or an extraterrestrial. He was completely memorized by the boy in front of him. Nico looked up at him with black eyes wide with worry, a shade of pink dancing across his cheeks, that black t-shirt pulled up a bit over his stomach exposing a small sliver of pale, white skin; Percy couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. He hadn't noticed it at all before (to tell the truth he had never really noticed it about any guy before), but Nico was completely and utterly beautiful. The way his unruly ebony hair tumbled about around his face, framing his cheeks in a perfect manner, the way his eyes were like dark pools of black showing his ever emotion, the way he crinkled his noise slightly when he was upset; Percy couldn't help himself from staring at the boy, taking in every small detail of his body, observing him as you would a creature under a microscope.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know or I wouldn't have…"

"It's alright." Percy interrupted him suddenly. He didn't want the boy to fret over the smallest little thing, even though Percy had been slightly enraged about it moments ago. He didn't want the younger boy to have any guilt.

"Oh, well, okay." The boy gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before turning around. At first Percy was afraid Nico was heading back into his house. Percy didn't know why, but he wanted to keep the boy talking. He liked Nico from the boy's great personality to the soothing sound of his voice. Percy was relieved when Nico just turned around and hoisted the box back into his arms. Percy was about to offer to help carry it when Nico held the box out to him.

"You can have this if you want it. I mean, after all it was your girlfriend's." Nico smiled at Percy as the boy took the box from his hands. He was glad to give Percy something to smile about as well.

Percy nodded to the boy, trying his best to stay calm and suppress a smile. "Thanks Nico." He finally muttered out.

"Your welco…," Nico was cut off by a cry coming from inside his house. The loud voice wavered through the front door and out into the yard where the two were standing.

"Oh, well I think my dad wants me to come inside and help unpack. I guess I'll see you sometime." Nico said quickly before dashing over to the porch steps, footsteps clicking as he raced up the wooden stairs. Percy watched as the boy headed towards the door, feeling strangely sad and longing. He started to turn away from the house when suddenly Nico called out to him once again.

"Hey Percy, ummm… maybe would you want to come by tomorrow?" Nico asked softly. Percy glanced back at him, a full smile spreading across his face.

"Cool, that sounds really cool. Well, umm… bye, I guess?" Nico laughed as the boy fumbled out the words before stumbling down the sidewalk and out the front gate. Percy felt like smacking himself. _How could I have said that? That sounded so fucking stupid!_ He cursed to himself. _Nico must think I'm an idiot. I mean that sounded really intelligent. Cool, sounds really cool. The hell was that?! Why didn't I just say alright? That would have been a completely acceptable answer. Instead I had to make myself sound like that biggest dumb ass on earth. Wait, why am I stressing over this? After all it's just the new kid down the block. Who cares what that stupid, adorable son of a bitch thinks! Besides he seems too sweet to be mean to anyone. _

_Wait, did I just think he was adorable and sweet? The hell is wrong with me today! _

Percy shook his head trying to expel these thought about the new kid in the neighborhood. After all Nico was just that- a new kid. It wasn't like he was god or anything. Despite all the reasoning he gave himself Percy couldn't stop blushing over his thoughts. The fact that the image of Nico's adorable blushing face keep coming to his mind didn't help either.

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you all for reading! :3 Have a great day! Oh, and I almost forgot to ask; do you all like the song lyrics I put at the beginning of each chapter or do you think it's kind of stupid? I just put song lyrics at the beginning of the first chapter because that was the song this fan fiction is named after, but then I just liked finding the song lyrics to match each chapter! :D I just wanted to know what you all think about it. Should I keep them or not? **


End file.
